Filters in smoking pipes keep the material being burned in the bowl of the pipe from passing into the smoke stream. Such filters are typically screens, that are either semi-permanently installed in the pipe bowl, or they are loose screens. Screens become clogged with material, resin, or other detritus from the material being burned. For the former screens, they are difficult to remove and replace. For the latter screens, they tend to fall out. Prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,744,048A, U.S. Pat. No. 1,629,059, and DE202016006663.